If Only
by baccamarielle
Summary: What would the world of One Piece look like if Garp had received his wish from the very beginning. Rated 'T' for graphic descriptions to be on the safe side.


Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters.

* * *

><p>The forest leaves were the only noise heard and all animals had long left the scene; the smell nauseous. Golden light from sunset glimmered through the trees, giving an ethereal glow to the two boys lying on the ground. Both were badly wounded with the ground beneath them soaked in blood. Their necks and limbs were twisted in unnatural angles, twin looks of fear and despair on their faces.<p>

Far away laughter could be heard from Bluejam's crew, exultant in the treasure they had acquired.

xxxxxx

The day had finally come where she had no more use for him. He had slipped up again and Alvida had tossed him over board and sailed away. He had struggled for hours until exhaustion finally overcame him. He sank below the waves, watching the sunlight filter through the water above him as some fish swam by. As his lungs filled with water, he felt nothing but regret and self-hatred. He was too much of a coward so now he was dying. He'll never get to be a marine and stop her.

xxxxxx

A little girl clutched at the metal fence, sobs racking her tiny body. Through her tears she saw the marines untie from the pole the body of the man who tried to save them. It wasn't fair! All he did was try to help the town and the marines killed him!

What about his family and friends? Those who were waiting for him? They'll never know what happened. He'll never achieve his dreams. Wailing, her knees collapsed, landing in the remains of a sweet rice ball.

xxxxxx

It was over. He knew it. He had tried his best to save everyone but failed. All around him one could hear the screams of the villagers, the roar of the fire, and laughter of pirates. Maybe if he hadn't lied so much they all would still be alive. Maybe they would've believed him.

Using the last of his strength, he pulled the woman next to him into his lap. Her eyes were dull and her throat cut. He leaned down to kiss her for the first time feeling swords run through him.

xxxxxx

They had done it. They had taken the ship. Celebratory shouts were given as the captain laughed, all but one joined in. The pirates tossed the dead white clad bodies into the ocean.

A young man stood off to the side, staring down at a blond haired man in a suit, his head smashed in. Tears silently streamed down the man's face as he remembered; the blond feeding him while he was starving, encouraging him, getting rid of evidence, sending him on his way, the forgiveness in his eyes before he smashed his head in.

With a nudge from the man's foot, the cook sank into the sea.

xxxxxx

Weeping and wailing permeated the island. Despair filled it like water in a sponge. It was over. People were being taken. No one was exempt. In chains, the Island's residents were all gathered, branded, and herded onto ships like cattle marching over the bodies the villagers who had resisted, who had fought to prevent this very thing. The last thing they all saw before being taken beneath the waves was the orange haired woman on the ground, their savior. She lay beside the bodies of her sister and the pinwheel man, the knife in her hand covered with her own blood as the rest seeped out of her neck.

xxxxxx

Bodies lay everywhere. Some were crushed flat while others lay in bits and pieces. A lady stood up, walking across the flattened body while dusting off her skirt. These people were fools. They actually thought they could defeat her and her partner and receive a promotion. She laughed as she twirled her umbrella.

Walking to her partner, she gazed down at the mangled and bloody bodies of the princess and her duck. Her partner sighed and cracked his neck. "That was too easy."

xxxxxx

An elderly lady laid against the castle wall, empting her bottle of Spirits while the ground around her turned red. She ruffled the fur of the cold body next to her. He had put up a good fight, his father would have been proud. Looking through her quickly blurring vision she saw the King laugh over the Mayor's body.

"Sorry, Quack," she smiled through her tears, "We couldn't heal this country."

xxxxxx

Crawling to her body, the King gently held the lifeless woman. Outside he could hear the screams of his people dying in the hands of the Warlord and his minions. Even though this woman had played a major role in bringing about this tragedy, in the end she had sacrificed her life and kept a powerful weapon out of her own boss's hands.

As the room flooded with water, the King wept.

xxxxxx

"Everybody! Watch Out!" The cry carried throughout the town yet the pirates all came out to look anyway at a sight never before seen. It was falling, all of it falling! Buildings, land, ships, bodies. All of it came from the sky but not one of them was alive, it was all only charred remains. For they first time the village residents learned that Sky Island was real. But with this new revelation came a new lesson; Sky Island no longer existed.

xxxxxx

"Dammit!" The blond pounded the ground amidst the fury of the storm. Tears mixed with rain as he howled into the night, hundreds of others joining him. They had failed in too many ways. His boss, the beloved of the entire city, was dead, murdered by his own men. The boss's brother was captured by the marines and with him plans for one of the most dangerous weapons on earth. He would be sent to Hell on Earth, destined to die.

Aching from his failure to protect, the shipwright wailed into the storm.

xxxxxx

"Can a living skeleton die?" Broken into many pieces, the musician pondered this as he lay outside. "I will finally see my crew again. It might not be so bad." A soft hitch of breath could be heard as tears filled the empty eye sockets.

When the sun rose above the horizon, a whispered, "Laboon," could be heard near burning remains.

xxxxxx

At Marine ford a ceremony was being held. A young officer was being promoted to Vice Admiral for his accomplishment's in obliterating the Fishman slave trade and defeating the Former warlord Crocodile, who had killed the entire Arabasta Royal Family and destroyed the country. Everyone stood at attention while the orders where being called out. Vice Admiral Garp couldn't help but beam with pride as he pinned new rank on the younger man before him. The young man grinned and saluted the veteran. Garp acknowledge the salute and responded with his own before falling back in line. He knew it. This was for the best, for the greater good of everyone. His grandson, Vice Admiral Monkey D. Luffy, rose and took command of his new base, Branch G-4.


End file.
